


You Are My Weakness

by MoiyaHatake



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal Instruments Series, Alternate Universe - Shadowhunters, M/M, Prompt Fill, Shadowhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiyaHatake/pseuds/MoiyaHatake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fill a prompt request: and everybody wants to know 'bout how it felt to hear you scream; they know you walk like you're a god, they can't believe i made you weak.</p>
<p>Lyrics are from Halsey "Strange Love".</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Weakness

This wasn’t the first time they had met in a small room where a flashing sign had once stained everything red and the only sound louder than the plastic being whipped around by the wind was the sound of _his_ voice screaming, gasping, keening so perfectly. 

So beautifully.

The first time had been a surprise to them both. An exchange of information, familiar insults thrown back and forth, and then suddenly there had been kissing, biting, tearing of clothes, and a need neither of them knew existed. A need that left behind marks and bruises and a guilty conscience. He had been kissed with a gentle passion before they had gone their separate ways, no questions answered because neither of them knew what to say.

The second time had been a single-sided plot to repeat the first and by the fifth meeting his guilt had dulled to an ache, a longing to kiss and touch and hear _his_ voice. There was a bed now. And a mutual agreement. The silence broken in quips and insults, but spoken with rose colored lips that soothed and sucked in equal measure.

_He_ wasn’t the only one who could suck.

Sucking was the reason they were here. Sucking is where this all began.

“If you say sucking one more time.” Jace warned, kissing the back of Simon’s neck and reaching around to pull the book out of his hands. “You’re a Vampire, not an author.”

“Someone has to write something more believable than Twilight or Fifty Shades.” Simon smiled, falling back onto the bed and stretching. “Would you still love me if I was all sparkly and emo?”

“You mean like one of Magnus’s outfits?” 

Jace said it so seriously Simon had to twist around to look at him, grinning when he realized Jace was still reading. It was his turn to move in behind Jace, lips parting and closing over the mark he’d left. He loved the sounds he could pull out of Jace. Feeding, kissing, biting, sucking. It didn’t matter. Jace was a very powerful Shadowhunter, but even Jace had a few weaknesses.

“Everybody's waiting up to hear if I dare speak your name.” Simon teased, singing softly as he moved from one side of Jace’s neck to the other. “Put it deep beneath the track, like the hole you left in me.”

Jace closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, closing his hand over Simon’s where it now rested over Jace’s heart.

“And everybody wants to know 'bout how it felt to hear you scream.” Simon didn’t need to feed again. Not yet. But they both knew each other's weaknesses. Jace’s had been realized the night he’d saved Simon’s life and had unknowingly turned him into a Daylighter. Simon’s had been realized the first time Jace had said ‘I love you, Simon’. “They know you walk like you're a God, they can't believe I made you weak.”


End file.
